The present invention relates to a full-color shoe light device and, more particularly, to a shoe light device capable of emitting multiple color variations through a color-mixing light-emitting diode.
Curiosity for pursuing new things always urges people to change the present situation and to search for unusual sensual stimulation. For instance, shoes worn by people as means of transportation every day no longer only provide protection for the feet. In the pursuit of new sensual stimulation, shoe bodies have been heavily modified with regard to shape of the shoe or the color and pattern of the surface of the shoe. Lights and flashing devices have also been added to shoes. Lights and flashing devices can provide dynamic visual effects and can more easily attract attention. In particular, varying light on shoes when worn at night serve both as visual ornaments and safety devices. A shoe light device shown in FIG. 1 is installed in a shoe (not shown). In the shoe light device, a vibration switch la is connected with an input terminal of a control unit 2a, and several monochrome light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 3a (installed in visible portions of the shoe) are connected with output terminals of the control unit 2a. Trigger signals from the vibration switch la are received by the internal circuit of the control unit 2a to allow the LEDs to show four kinds of reciprocating flashing modes with 1 to 5 seconds between every flash. When a wearer wears a shoe with the shoe light device installed therein, vibration generated when walking make the vibration switch generate trigger signals. The internal circuit of the control unit 2a drives the LEDs 3a to flash in reciprocation according to the received trigger signals.
For the above conventional shoe light device, the lighting variations in practical use are accomplished only through several monochrome LEDs, hence being monotonous and not diversified and not satisfying people""s need for novelty.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a full-color shoe light device, wherein a color-mixing LED is utilized for mixing lights of different colors to allow the shoe light device to show various kinds of beautiful colors and thus create a dazzling effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a full-color shoe light device, which can emit multiple color variations when a wearer wearing a shoe with the full-color shoe light device installed therein walks, hence showing novel and interesting visual effects along with his steps.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a shoe light device with multiple color variations, which comprises at least a color-mixing LED, a power source, a vibration switch and a control IC. The color-mixing LED is composed of several light-emitting chips of different colors, and is used to generate light of various colors. The power source provides electricity for the color-mixing LED. The vibration switch generates a trigger signal in response to vibration. The control IC generates a drive signal to make the color-mixing LED emit multiple color variations in a flashing episode after receiving the trigger signal.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: